scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey All, Scott Here
"Hey All, Scott Here", often uncapitalized as "Hey all, Scott here", is the intro and main quote of the Scott The Woz series and Scott Wozniak. Throughout time, there have been many variations of the quote made. Origin The first appearance of the quote was in FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG, where it was used as the intro. It has been said by Scott Wozniak that the quote was first used as a reference to the videoScottTheWoz on Reddit, July 13, 2018. Variations Official Hey Scott, all here "Hey Scott, all here" is a quote often used by people Scott Wozniak greeted with the phrase. The first use of the phrase was in A Very Madden 08 Christmas by Terry Lesler has a response to Scott's entrance to the Vegan Anonymous Greeting. In one point during Scott Wozniak's panel at TooManyGames 2019, an audience member shouted out the phrase. All here, hey Scott "All here, hey Scott"'' was first used in the Scott The Woz episode NES and SNES Classic Alternatives. It was used as a result of Scott having an unfunctional kidney for 2 and a half days. Hey all, 911 here "''Hey all, 911 here" is a variation of Hey all, Scott here used by Officerery Smith when personally calling Scott Wozniak to ask him if he stole all the copies of Madden 18 from Target. Possible Reboots In Reboots, Scott realises his usual intro doesn't make sense anymore. As a result, he comes up with possible new introductions. The list goes as follows. * "Hey gang, it's Scott!" * "Welcome to Scottsburg." * "Everybody? No, just Scott." * "Guys, look! A me!" * "I played FlingSmash." * "People of you, hey!" * "Anybody up for tennis?" * "I bought a hat." * "I'm talking about reboots." In the end, "I'm talking about reboots" was temporarily used. Unofficial Hey y'all, Scott here "Hey Y'all, Scott Here" is a common mishearing of the quote, it has also been mistakenly used by certain YouTubers, including people who worked with Scott Wozniak in his comment sections. Users of the phrase include RelaxAlax and The Completionist. Hey all, Jirard there "Hey all, Jirard there" was used in Scott Wozniak's collaboration with Jirard Khalil, better known online as The Completionist as a way to start his first segment. Hey all, Rebaka here "Hey all, Rebaka here", spelled out by Rebaka-Chan as Hey all, rebaka here :), was used by Rebaka-Chan, an animator for Episode 150: It's a Bargain Bin Christmas, in here speed animation of her scene from Episode 150: It's a Bargain Bin Christmas. Hey Scott, Matt here On Scott Wozniak's on r/nintendo, a question was posted by Reddit user MattMurphy35000 which started with "Hey Scott, Matt here". Scott Wozniak responded to his question. Hey Scott, rando here On Scott Wozniak's on r/nintendo, a question was posted by Reddit user derpydude017 which started with "Hey Scott, rando here". Scott Wozniak responded to his question. Hey Scott, Y'all here "Hey Scott, Y'all here" is a version of the quote used by Cheesetoken during Scott Wozniak's on r/nintendo, it is a mishearing of another version of the quote, Hey Scott, all here. Scott Wozniak responded to his question. Other uses The quote has been used in Scott The Woz merchandise, such as the Hey All, Scott Here T-Shirt and Hey All, Scott Here Hoodie sold during the Scott The Woz Merchandise for Charity Bonanza event in 2019 and the "Hey All, Scott Here" T-Shirt sold during the "Hey All, Scott Here" T-Shirt Charity Bonanza event. References